1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of juvenile products. More specifically, the invention pertains to a teething toy that is styled as a book or similar printed article.
2. Description of the Related Technology
During the first 18 months the average child makes considerable gains in height and weight, begins teething, develops sensory discrimination, and begins to walk and talk. Children usually begin teething with the emergence of the two bottom front teeth, followed about four to eight weeks later by the four upper teeth, and then about one month later by the two lower incisors. The first molars come in next, followed by the canine or eye teeth.
According to the American Academy of Pediatrics, teething occasionally may cause mild irritability, crying, low-grade temperature, excessive drooling, and a desire to chew on something hard. The gums around the new teeth will swell and be tender. Parents and caregivers are encouraged to soothe the child at this stage by gently rubbing or massaging the child's gums with a finger. Teething rings are helpful as well, and are preferably made from a firm material such as rubber.
The U.S. Department of Education and many other authorities encourage parents to “advertise the joy of reading,” such as by reading interesting stories and poems to children, beginning at a very early age. With the help of their parents and other caregivers, children can begin a lifelong relationship with the printed word, so they grow into adults who read easily and frequently whether for business, knowledge, or pleasure.
With both parents working in a growing number of families, often time the only or most active period of reading is at bedtime. After reading a book to a baby or toddler prior to bedtime, the parent typically places the baby or toddler into its crib. The baby often at this point is inclined to grab the book that the parent was reading and want to bring it into the bed or the crib. Standard books that are made out of paper and cardboard are not safe to give to a baby or toddler. As babies are teething, they will often place any handy object in their mouths. Paper books may become torn, or may cause a choking hazard.
There are many products on the market that are designed to encourage a love for books in young children. Given the importance of early childhood development to society and individual children alike, though, the development of new ideas and products on this area is to be encouraged. In particular, a need exists for such products that are safer for infants and toddlers than conventional books, and that are less likely to present a choking hazard should an infant or toddler gain possession of the product while unattended, such as while in a crib or a bed.